Wares
EV1= |-| Reprints= Costs Seal Stones for Republished Events, or Re-Seal Stones for Re-republished Events. They come from their representative event in chests. Restocks never. Furthermore, Republished Event wares are time limited, but Re-republished event wares are not. - EV65= - EV30= - EV29= - EV28= - EV27= - EV26= - EV25= - EV24= - EV23= - EV22= - EV21= - EV20= - EV19= - EV18= - EV17= - EV16= - EV15= - EV14= - EV13= - EV12= - EV11= - EV10= - EV09= - EV08= - EV07= - EV06= - EV05= - EV04= - EV03= - EV02= - EV01= }} |-|LC= Costs Life Crystals / 生命の結晶 which are earned from Quests, high level Event stages, Ultimate Missions, and other ways. Restocks on . The D Ticket and 5* Equipment Flower do not restock. |-|Bond Crystals= Costs Bond Crystals (絆結晶) which are earned from 3+ star rarity flower knights that are sold or used as Strengthening Synthesis materials. See Currency. Restocks on . Bond Crystal Tidbits For an individual gift, there are three different prices by which you can buy the same exact item. You should buy from the cheapest price before progressing on to the more expensive price in order to save money. For a particular type of gift (eg. gem), the amount of blossomed affection given to a flower knight is directly proportional to the gift's cost. For example, look at the cheapest prices available for the gem series of gifts. *Ordinary Amber : Blossom: 1% blossomed affection for 13 Bond Crystals. *Good Quality Sapphire : Blossom: 2% blossomed affection for 26 Bond Crystals. *Rare, Pink Diamond : Blossom: 3% blossomed affection for 39 Bond Crystals. Hence, there is no gain or loss from buying at different tiers of gifts. |-| Leader Medals= Costs Leader Medals (団長メダル) which are earned by paying for 100 DMM Point rolls or from the Bonds Crystal Shop. Restocks on with the exception of the Leader Tickets (団長チケット). The Leader Tickets worth 60 Medals are a one-time buy that never restock. The Leader Tickets worth 100 Medals will have an additional ticket available to buy after each update. Leader Medal Tidbits While the Leader Ticket worth 100 medals will increment its stock after each update, the ticket worth 60 medals is a one-time buy. It neither restocks nor expires. Selecting the ticket allows you to view the lineup for the gacha the ticket can be used on. |-|Rainbow Medals= Costs Rainbow Medals (虹色メダル) which are gotten from rolling the "5* and Up Settlement Gacha" and earning gold flower knights. The contents of this tab will always be the rainbow units available from The Premium Gacha, so any time new characters are introduced, the new 6* characters will be available here as well. |-|Sun Medals= Costs Sun Medals (お日様勲章) which are gotten from Whaleship stages. Restocks on with the exception of the Equipment. Equipment are one-time purchases. |-| Honor Medals= Costs Special Duty Medals of Honor (特務の褒章) which are earned from Unique Missions. Restocks on . |-|Gold= Restocks on . At that time, the characters will be replaced. Category:Interface